


A Different Type Of Boy.

by Max_Jackson



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gary is less of a dick than in the game, M/M, Trans Male Character, TransPetey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: Petey Is different from most boys, he's different in a special way, he's Trans, And the insults Gary dishes to him hurts him in a way no one can see. And one day Petey just snaps on Gary, getting an unexpected response.





	A Different Type Of Boy.

Peter Kowalski had never paid mind to any of Gary Smith's insults, he had ignored them, he thought he was impenetrable, that it couldn't get worse, oh how wrong he was. Soon he began to discover the problem, it all started with the classic insult 'Fem Boy'. Pete grew to absolutely HATE this insult, it was like Gary knew of his transition and tried to make him feel female, or that he wasn't man enough. But Petey knew he could never tell Gary this, he'd just blab about it, and who knows what Pete might do if word gets out he's a transgender boy, who knows what might happen to him. When Petey would do, often embarrassing tasks just to get Gary to stop using those insults he felt validated. Petey knew he needed Gary more than Gary needed him, without Gary, there would be Armageddon in his brain. As Petey had left Jimmy's room and went into the commons room he heard a voice right in his ear. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Petey already felt like he was going to cry any second, and unlike all the other times when this thought also occurred, Petey knew he would actually do it, it was all just a matter of when and if he could manage to get out of there in time. "What's wrong 'Fem' boy?" I whispered "shut it Gary" and I could see his smirk in my head, knowing what insult would be the most overused today "why 'Fem' boy? Is something making you mad 'Fem' boy?" I could feel the tears well up. And as I started "Gary just-" I abruptly stopped myself, now facing Gary I could see a look of surprise, a look that indicated I had finally started crying, I ran into our shared room. I knew I would have as much privacy in there, as I would in our shared room, or outside, and I knew he would force it out of me eventually. I got under the covers of my bed and began sobbing, my life here was now over, and I knew I'd get bullied, then it would get rapidly worse from there. Soon I felt a slight tap on my side, I knew it was him, I heard a whisper "what's wrong Pete?" I peeked up and saw a concerned Gary, as he looked at me in a way I never saw before. But despite this I shook my head, convinced he would lose any sympathy for me. As if he read my mind he whispered "I won't think any different of you, please Petey, tell me, please". I was so close to breaking the dam again, and just as I was finding my words he asked "are you gay Pete? I don't mind, I really don't". I shook my head, silence sat in the room for a couple more minutes before he came up with the answer "Are-are you Trans Petey? Is that why you flinch when I call you 'that'?". I didn't need to answer, I clearly flinched and took a sharp breath when I heard it, I felt a soft tip of a finger rub my back. I began crying and soon the covers were taken from me and I saw Gary with a smile on his face, not a grin, not a smirk but a smile, and that made my cry less, and filled me with joy. He leaned down and hugged me, and I hugged back and he whispered "this is our secret" I nodded and Gary climbed into bed with me, and I felt his hands wrap around me, and I felt this tick inside me stop. It was gone, like it had never existed to begin with, and as I began to doze off, I felt free, from my paranoia, from my fear, and I just knew, that no matter what happened, as long as Gary stood with me, I would be just fine.


End file.
